Keeper of Time
by Seiketo Nayset
Summary: Hiccup y Jack se conocen hace ya varios años. Después de decidir salir de su isla, vivirán aventuras y algo que cambiará el destino en ambos, aunque no fuese el deseo del Hombre de la Luna, o de alguno de ellos. [Yaoi]
1. Capítulo 0 - Prólogo

_Bueno, realmente en otros fandoms querrían matarme por no actualizar, pero no he podido evitar sacar esta historia, nacida de este primer capítulo. Una historia nueva, en donde jamás pensé que incursionaría: Películas (Y crossovers)_

 _De antemano, aclarar que no obtengo nada de esto, salvo sus comentarios y alertas que recibo a mi correo, las cuales agradezco mucho, me dan ánimos pra continuar. Por norma, he de admitir que **HTTYD & ROTG no me pertenecen**, sus respectivos créditos a sus autores y animadores de películas._

 _¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

Cuando ni la luz ni la oscuridad existía, ni el arriba o el abajo, el tiempo transcurría sin importarle ni por ser medido o por existir. Simplemente estaba ahí, atento, observando, paciente. Nunca nadie le dijo cuál era su razón de estar. Ni su hermano menor, el espacio, existía aún. Sabía que existía, aunque no era su tiempo el aparecer.

De pronto, en lo que parecía ser el fin de su soledad, espacio apareció, llevando consigo un orden a todo, pidiéndole forjar la alianza que por siempre atravesaría dimensiones. Juntos crearon universos, soles, estrellas, lunas, planetas. Vida.

Decidieron, cuando ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, dejar que sus hijos se encargaran de proteger su obra, perpetuándose gracias al poder del primero. Aquellos que protegerían, serían llamados guardianes. Aquellos que demostraran su amor, serían héroes. No podría interceder uno en el designio del otro.

Así, el espacio creó a varios, mientras tiempo aguardaba paciente, viendo algunos que parecían merecerlo, mas sin embargo, el pequeño sol nunca se decidió, en parte por lo vergonzoso que fue, en parte porque creía que su decisión enojaría a su padre.

Eso, hasta que el tiempo decidiera finalmente cuándo actuar. Seguiría esperando paciente por demostrar su existencia, aunque su propio poder se encargó de que quedara en el olvido, él no se rendiría, porque amaba a todos ellos, incluso a los nietos de su querido hermano espacio.

* * *

 _Al ser tan corto, he decidido publicar de manera inmediata el capítulo 1, donde veremos a nuestros protagonistas favoritos. Hay algunas cosas que se irán asumiendo en base a esta pequeña introducción, por lo que sugiero la tengan siempre en mente._


	2. Capítulo 1 - Frío y Nuboso

_Algo que olvidé de mencionar por completo (Y a propósito) en el prólogo fue en qué me basé principalmente para hacer esta historia. Muchos hemos visto las películas y, por lógica, los personajes están basados en ellas. Sin embargo, **hay algunas particularidades de los libros** (Que he podido averiguar solamente) que me han llamado la atención, como por ejemplo: La doble personalidad de Hiccup. Sí, tiene una personalidad " **sádica** " que oculta bastante, pero que está siempre latente, producto de su cruda infancia._

 _Por otro lado, **prefiero utilizar los nombres en inglés** , por lo que sugiero que si no los conocen, los busquen en caso de desconocer alguno. No me gusta mucho eso de "Chimuelo", por lo que omitiré usarlo en su máxima expresión. "Hippo" sólo será en tono de 'burla' o situaciones especiales (En su defecto, de personas específica), fuera de eso, si hay algo que se me escape, pueden comentármelo al final, con un lindo review._

 _Ahora, dejaré de darles la lata y les dejo leer el capítulo._

* * *

La vida en la isla de Berk corría normal y sin contratiempos. La gente vivía tranquila, en paz, tras la conciliación que trajo el tener a un nido de dragones que criar, alimentarlos y entrenarlos como sus amigos e incluso como familia, en algunos casos más excepciones. Claro, el mejor ejemplo sería el del líder actual de la isla, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, con su fiel compañero Toothless.

Día a día salían a viajar y conocer nuevos rumbos, tras asegurarse de cumplir sus tareas de encargado de la isla. Cuando encontraban una nueva isla, decidían descansar. Especialmente el negro dragón, porque su jinete prefería practicar con su espada, para convertirse en un mejor espadachín y poder defender a su pueblo de las amenazas que podrían llegar.

\- Será mejor que marchemos. Viene el invierno y se acerca con una velocidad tremenda – auguró tras ver el cielo oscuro y cargado de nubes, con un viento fuerte y frío, que calaba hasta sus huesos.

El muñón de su pierna parecía arderle, intuía que sería más frío que cualquier otro invierno. Esperaba no tener que salir durante las nevadas, odiaba fingir que no le dolía. Por muy vikingo que fuera, su cuerpo seguía resintiéndose.

\- Vamos, Toothless – despertó a su fiel amigo, quien brincó dispuesto a alzar el vuelo en cuanto quisiera su jinete – Vamos a casa – sonrió, mientras sentía el viento en su rostro al alzarse el vuelo.

Terminó de acomodar su máscara e indicó al pequeño dragón emprender marcha, haciendo piruetas y disfrutando del viaje.

Iban casi terminando el camino cuando la gran nube se cruzó frente a ellos, impidiéndoles ver con claridad su camino. Ambos intuían algo extraño en todo eso, no era normal que el clima les atacara de esa manera.

\- ¿Tan apurado vas por esconderte de mí, Hipo? –

La pregunta se escuchó por todo el cielo que le rodeaba. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño rojizo, mientras su compañero volador trataba de salir de la espesura y escapar con rapidez.

\- Tengo una isla que cuidar, ¿Sabes? – arqueó sus cejas tras la máscara, sabiendo que le escucharían.

\- Simplemente pídeme que sea un invierno tranquilo – le respondieron con una cierta burla en la voz de su interlocutor.

\- Toothless, a las cinco en punto – Apuntó el jinete, mientras su dragón disparaba una llamarada de plasma hacia la dirección indicada.

-¡Hey! ¡No es justo! – La figura de un joven peliblanco hacía presencia, saltando sobre lo que parecía ser un cayado para pastar ovejas – Voy a congelar a esa lagartija – amenazó sin poder sonar serio.

El dragón se molestó e iba a arremeter contra el joven, mas su jinete se lo impidió con una suave caricia, haciendo que se relajara y quedara volando sobre su posición.

\- No le llames así, sabes cuánto le molesta – le encaró – Déjanos pasar, Jack – pidió muy serio.

\- ¿Ni un saludo, Hipo? ¿Qué hice para merecer este frío recibimiento? – Un puchero bastante infantil adornó los tersos labios del peliblanco, quien se sentó sobre su herramienta de trabajo, como si fuera una escoba voladora.

\- ¿Te vas cinco meses y pretendes que te reciba con un abrazo? – Respondió con otra pregunta, muy indignado.

\- Conoces mis responsabilidades – se rascó la cabeza un poco molesto – ¿Podré al menos tener una estancia tranquila este año? –

\- Eso depende – condicionó – Tendrás que disculparte con Toothless, o sabes que no te dejará ni acercarte – sonrió, aunque no pudiera verse.

\- ¡No me voy a disculpar con esa…! - iba a decirlo, pero se arrepintió al ver el gruñido que soltó el dragón – Está bien, lo siento, lo siento – suspiró resignado – Lamento haberte llamado lagartija, Toothless – ofreció su sincera disculpa al dragón, quien le miró desconfiado – Te daré pescado que traje – le sobornó, sacando una bolsa que traía atada al cinto, mostrándola.

El dragón se acercó hasta la bolsa y la olfateó, sonriendo y sacando la lengua, esperando le dieran uno.

\- Aquí tienes – sacó un pescado de no más de veinte centímetros, lanzándola al hocico, siendo devorado en el acto. Jack pudo entonces acariciar la cabeza del mítico animal.

\- Creo que podrás quedarte una temporada – Hiccup se quitó la máscara y se permitió sonreír al peliblanco – Anda, llévanos a casa –

\- Sus deseos son órdenes – sonrió el de capucha azul, haciendo una reverencia – Vamos, viento, a Berk – susurró al aire, recibiendo una corriente que los llevaría directo hasta la isla, a no más de dos kilómetros.

Cuando llegaron, el místico joven hizo girar su cayado, creando algunas nubes cargadas con copos de nieve, avisando su llegada pacífica – Me detuviste lo suficiente para que se prepararan y escondieran a los dragones – muy perspicaz, se dio cuenta de que ninguno merodeaba el cielo.

\- ¿Tan evidente fui? – Preguntó, mientras llegaban a tierra, dentro de un bosque no muy lejano a la aldea. Dejó que su dragón fuera corriendo a casa, sabiendo que buscaría refugio de la nieve que se avecinaba.

Ambos vieron como Toothless se alejaba del lugar, dejando a ambos solos, caminando con tranquilidad a la aldea. Tenían probablemente muchas cosas que decirse, muchas cosas que compartir, sin embargo, ambos no sabían cómo romper el hielo.

\- Te extrañé – soltó el hombre de hielo.

\- Yo también, Jack – respondió el castaño, quien no resistió más y le abrazó, demandante un poco de ese cariño que tanto anhelaba año tras año. Escondió su cabeza sobre el hombro del peliblanco, sintiendo ese característico aroma a invierno, agua pura y, según pudo apreciar, flores de otoño.

Jack apretó ese cuerpo contra el suyo, el único que podía transmitirle ese calor que ni el mismo sol podía hacer sentir en su piel. Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas del castaño, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, no resistió y le robó un beso demandante, respondido de inmediato con la misma pasión que entregaba. Se separaron recién cuando la falta de oxígeno fue evidente para el jinete.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Jack Frost – murmuró el de ojos esmeraldas, sonriéndole muy tierno.

\- Jamás me cansaré de este recibimiento, Hiccup – sonrió tranquilo, mientras le tomaba la mano y le arrastraba a la aldea, entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

Así, por fin, pudieron conversar sobre lo que habían hecho al separarse, las aventuras que ambos vivieron, los viajes de Jack por el mundo y el mundo que iba descubriendo Hiccup con su compañero dragón, cada vez más lejos. Le comentó de su nueva maestría con la espada, haciendo que el peliblanco se sorprendiera al saber que ahora manejaba un arma distinta a la siempre daga que traía atada a la cintura.

Llegaron conversando hasta el centro de la aldea, donde la gente les miraba y les saludaba. Ya casi todos podían ver y escuchar al guardián del invierno, tras demostrar su existencia con la astucia que poseía el líder, haciéndoles creer en él y en su historia.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – Unos niños se acercaron hasta ellos corriendo, sonrientes, pero uno en especial se acercó a ambos, un niño de no más de seis años, con el cabello negro azabache y unos ojos del mismo color - ¿Te quedarás para una guerra de nieve? –

El peliblanco sonrió cargado de ternura, agachándose para quedar a la altura de los chicos – Ya tengo el permiso de Hiccup para quedarme. Supongo que podemos hacer varias – prometió, haciendo que las sonrisas de los niños se ensancharan enormemente - ¡Guerra de nieve! – Agitó levemente su vara mágica, creando montones de bolas de nieves, lanzándole una a un aldeano que pasaba, justo en la cara – Ups –

\- ¡Guerra! – Los niños saltaron sobre las montañas de esferas, tirándolas entre sí.

Los muchachos contagiaron de alegría a todos, adultos, jóvenes e incluso ancianos jugando con nieve mágica, riendo y disfrutando. Jack se encargó de cubrir el suelo con más nieve y montones de municiones, mientras el castaño rojizo los observaba a una distancia prudente, con los brazos cruzados, feliz con toda la situación. Cada vez que una bola intentaba darle, simplemente la evitaba, sabiendo que si una le daba su efecto mágico le haría envolverse en una guerra que prefería simplemente mirar.

\- ¿No participarás? – La pregunta vino de su mejor amiga. Astrid era toda una mujer guerrera con los años que tenía encima.

\- Estoy un poco cansado – afirmó sin mentir, suspirando – Toothless debe tener frío. Tengo que prender la chimenea – se giró con calma hacia su hogar, no muy lejos de ahí.

La chica le vio alejarse. Y no solo ella, también lo hizo el peliblanco, quien haciendo gala de sus habilidades, se escabulló del bullicio y llegó a tiempo cuando el otro abría la puerta.

\- ¿Fuego para tu dragón? –

\- Lo conoces – respondió, dejando pasar al espíritu guardián.

Al entrar vieron al pequeño desdentado acurrucado frente a la chimenea ya prendida. Alguien había pasado, e intuía que fuese su amiga quien lo hiciera. Al sentir a ambos, el negruzco animal se acercó al de capucha azul, olfateando la bolsa de pescados, pidiendo por otro. El aludido entendió, soltando la bolsa y dejándola a merced del dragón, quien sacó uno y lo ofreció a la pareja frente a él. Tanto Hiccup como Jack sabían que debían probarlo, así que sacaron un trozo y lo comieron, destacando el sabor dulce dejando que el resto lo disfrutara el furia nocturna.

\- Espero esta vez me dejes tener un rato a solas con él, Toothless – Jack acarició la cabeza del dragón, quien dio una especie de consentimiento hacia el guardián – Gracias, supongo –

\- No te confíes, puede ser muy celoso. Lo compraste solo por hoy – el más alto suspiró, alejándose rumbo a lo que parecía la cocina, donde una cena que no había preparado le esperaba. Y abundante, por lo que estaba pensada para más de una persona.

\- Parece que alguien no tiene más excusas para alejarse de mi – se burló el de tez blanca – Te diré un secreto – cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba – Llegué hace tres días en realidad – una risilla salió de su boca.

\- Hablaste con Astrid, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el otro, mientras sacaba un cucharón y servía dos platos de estofado con carne de oveja.

\- Mi mayor cómplice – Jack se sentó en una silla, mientras Hiccup hacía lo mismo tras servir la comida para ambos – Siempre he dicho que sería buena esposa para ti, cocina muy bien –

\- ¿Dices que yo cocino mal? – El de ojos esmeraldas parecía ofendido con el comentario.

El peliblanco no respondió. Sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía y tristeza, en su interior sabía lo que sucedía y era cosa de que solo viera al castaño frente a él. Crecía, se fortalecía. Mantenía intacto el amor que sentía por él, tras más de ocho años, seguía creyendo en él, y él seguía visitándole y atesorando cada momento que pasaban juntos.

\- Deja de pensar en eso, Jack. Si no te he olvidado en ocho años, este no será el noveno en que lo haga. ¿Podríamos al menos tener un aniversario sin que pienses en que envejezco? – Hiccup le conocía muy bien para saber el motivo tras el silencio del peliblanco. Desde hace algún tiempo venía preocupándole que pasaran los años y de pronto dejara de verle, de quererle o extrañarle.

\- Pero… -

\- Nada, Jack – Hiccup se llevó otra cucharada de comida a la boca – Ya lo conversé en la isla. Tomé una decisión – le contó.

En realidad, Hiccup no deseaba contarle tan pronto. Quería que fuese una sorpresa, pero la preocupación del guardián era tan grande que no tenía otra alternativa más que decirle.

\- El próximo mes cumplo veinte – explicó – Otro tomará mi puesto como líder –

\- ¿Eh? – Jack dejó la cuchara en el plato - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó asustado, temiendo la respuesta – No me digas que… -

\- Así es. Me desterrarán – concluyó la idea el de cabellos castaños – Es la única forma – suspiró.

\- ¡No debes, Hiccup! – Reclamó el otro.

\- Decidí estar contigo, Jack – refutó el otro – Si me quedaba y llego a los veinte, me obligarían a tomar esposa y tener descendencia. Yo no podría hacer eso, lo sabes. A quien quiero es a ti – se resignó a dejar su comida a un lado por unos minutos – Al menos podré acompañarte en tus viajes por el mundo con Toothless, si es que no te molesta, claro – se sintió un poco avergonzado al pedirle eso, tiñendo sus mejillas de carmín suave.

Jack vio a Hiccup apenado, con la cabeza agachada. Entendía el sacrificio de abandonar su isla, la gente que amaba y quería, todo por estar con él. Estiró su mano hasta la mejilla del pecoso, acariciándola con suavidad – Gracias, Hiccup – dijo en voz baja, besándole la frente con cariño.

\- Feliz noveno aniversario, Jack – respondió al recibir el frio tacto en su piel.

\- Feliz noveno aniversario, Hiccup – el peliblanco metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja, envuelta en un listón verde esmeralda, iguales a los ojos del castaño – No será un gran gesto como el tuyo… -

\- ¿Puedo abrirlo? – Preguntó emocionado el menor, tal niño pequeño. Recibió una afirmativa y desató con sumo cuidado el listón. Al abrir, se encontró con una cadena de plata, con un pendiente de cristal azulado. En su interior, unas manchas de arena dorada recorrían lo que parecía una runa antigua – Es precioso – destacó, sin quitarle la vista.

\- Los otros guardianes me ayudaron un poco – Jack tomó el pendiente para cruzarlo por el cuello del jinete – La arena es de Sandman, la runa la escogió Tooth, la cadena la forjó North – detalló uno a uno la ayuda de sus amigos – Yo hice la forma que lo rodea, es un hielo que jamás se derretirá. Bunny lo pulió para que quedara brillante –

\- Tendrás que darles las gracias de mi parte, muy lindo detalle – terminó de acomodar su pendiente bajo la tela de su ropa, dado que portaba aun su traje armadura.

Terminaron de comer su cena, mientras la noche caía con rapidez gracias a las nubes que cubrían el cielo, traídas por el chico de invierno. El día había sido agotador para ambos, mas Jack no dormía e Hiccup solo podía pedirle le acompañara mientras él sí debía hacerlo.

Silencioso como un gato, Toothless subió las escalas de madera y llegó hasta la habitación que compartía su dueño, junto al guardián. Con la cabeza empujó suavemente la puerta, mirando alrededor, cuidadoso de no hacer ruido. El castaño rojizo dormía y Jack sólo acariciaba algunos mechones, con suavidad. Cuando vio al dragón entrar sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara con confianza. Esa noche disfrutaría un poco de calor, dado que apenas invitó al reptil éste corrió con suavidad y se subió a la cama, dejando atrapados los pies de ambos bajo su cuerpo enrollado y la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hiccup, cerrando los ojos y durmiendo casi en el acto.

\- Espero simplemente no te arrepientas de tu decisión – murmuró el peliblanco, cerrando los ojos. No dormiría nunca, pero al menos podía fingirlo para acompañarlos al mundo que su amigo Sandy preparaba para ellos día a día.

Esa noche, Sandman visitaba la misma isla, siguiendo los pasos de Jack, por petición de North. Decidió entonces dejar que el guardián del invierno disfrutara de sus bondades, dejando caer algunos polvos mágicos sobre la cabeza del peliblanco, haciéndolo dormir, por primera vez en siglos, dejando apacibles y confortantes sueños sobre el futuro que planeaba Hiccup y él. Sandman lo sabía, él veía lo que otros no ven, por lo mismo siempre apoyó al joven guardián, incluso cuando estaba tan inseguro de pedirle un poco de arena, él sin rechistar lo hizo.

El día siguiente sería un raro despertar para ambos, porque había uno que dormía y no debía hacerlo, asustando tanto a un humano como a un dragón.

* * *

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado, tanto como el mío. Revisé varias veces si tenía alguna falta gramatical u ortográfica, por lo que deberían ser nulas o muy bajas. Acepto sugerencias y comentarios, todo es bien recibido. Incluso los comentarios ácidos, los tolero al punto que me causan risa, por lo que de existir, créanme que los leeré y no me desanimaré. Es más, es posible que pueda incluso hacer alusiones a ellos en la historia y burlarme, para darle un toque pícaro a la historia._

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo_!


	3. Capítulo 2 - Cálido y Tormentoso

_A partir de aquí iré quizás un poco más lento en cada entrega. Terminé hace poco este capítulo, con un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Creo que reflejé un poco mi estado al final, pero no me arrepiento, al leerlo dos veces me di cuenta que calza de buena manera. Espero les guste tanto como a mí. De antemano, agradecer a los comentarios que dejaron, me aseguré de leerlos y, aunque en esta ocasión no los responderé, para la próxima prometo hacerlo._

 _Disfruten de la lectura y espero sus comentarios al final._

* * *

\- ¿Estará bien? ¿Está… vivo? – Preguntó con miedo, aunque no sabía en dónde clasificar a Jack, dado que murió, y ahora revivido era inmortal, eso lo hacía una especie de no muerto. En realidad, su mente no podía enfocarse ante tan extraño suceso que vivía frente a él.

\- Solo duerme, Hiccup – una anciana de la aldea, una especie de chamán y curandera había ido hasta la enorme casa del líder de su aldea a petición del más joven.

Ahí estaban ambos, incluyendo a un preocupado Toothless a los pies de la cama, con la cabeza apoyada al final de la madera, mirada angustiada y ojos semi abiertos.

\- Pero, él no duerme – rebatió el castaño - ¿Enfermo? No, no. Es el guardián del invierno – dio vueltas por la habitación.

La anciana soltó un aire profundo, un poco enfadada – Esto fue obra del hombre de las arenas, líder – explicó la abuela - ¿Puedo ver esa runa que tienes en el cuello? – Pidió amable, mientras el menor la sacaba bajo sus ropas y la enseñaba a la señora – Mira, la arena se mueve en dirección hacia Frost – señaló con la mirada – ¿Ahora puedo irme a preparar mi desayuno? –

\- Eh, claro – volvió a guardar su pendiente y acompañó a la anciana hasta la puerta – Discúlpeme por despertarla tan temprano – dijo, un poco avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes, Hiccup – sonrió dulce – Sé cuánto te preocupas por tu novio. Nos vemos – la anciana se alejó hacia su casa, dejando que el de ojos esmeraldas subiera con calma hacia su habitación.

El dragón se levantó y fue hasta donde su jinete, dándole una caricia en la pierna derecha. Hiccup acarició la cabeza del animal en compensación, sonriendo levemente. Se acercó hasta la cama, viendo a Jack dormir profundamente. Se preocupó mucho, tanto que frunció el ceño y tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía, sabía que no era culpa del guardián.

\- Vamos, Toothless. Mientras duerma al menos tendremos buen clima – vio el lado positivo de todo, bajando para prepararse desayuno y alimentar a su dragón. Afuera había un poco de sol que calentaba, aunque podía apreciarse que la tormenta despertaría apenas el guardián volviera a estar nuevamente consciente.

Entregó una generosa cesta de pescados al dragón, mientras él cocinaba unos huevos con pan hecho por su amiga Astrid el día de ayer. Separó un poco, sabiendo que Jack posiblemente le reclamaría por no esperarle para comer.

Terminaron en no más de media hora, alistándose para salir a dar una vuelta mientras iniciaban las actividades rutinarias de la isla. Ese día había un barco de otra isla que iría a comerciar y debía estar presente para los intercambios, la compra y venta de algunos productos y esperar que no tuviese que parar alguna pelea entre vikingos usureros y otros tacaños.

Terminó de cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda. Soltó una risa al sentir murmurar algo ininteligible de la boca del peliblanco, mientras abrazaba la almohada rellena de pelo de oveja. Agradeció que no despertara mientras se vestía, sino de seguro no iba a poder salir a tiempo por culpa de los deseos reprimidos del mayor.

Bajó la escalera y su compañero dragón ya estaba afuera esperándole, cual guardián, en la puerta de la enorme casa. Daría una vuelta por la herrería, aprovechando de ver al mejor amigo de su difunto padre.

\- ¡Hipo! No te hacía tan temprano por acá – Le recibió Gobber, activo y sonriente - ¿Necesitas alguna arma? – Preguntó directo al grano.

\- No, Gobber – alzó las manos para negar – Solo vengo a ver si necesitas algo. Ya sabes, es día de intercambios comerciales –

\- Tranquilo, ya tengo todo anotado – soltó una sonora carcajada – Iba a hacerme cargo como de costumbre, con ese guardián del invierno dando vueltas no pensé que asistieras –

\- Sigo siendo el jefe – se cruzó de brazos – Vamos, queda un mes y quiero hacerlo bien – refutó divertido.

\- No me lo recuerdes – suspiró el rubio – De solo pensar que te irás me dan ganas de llorar – sorbió su nariz y se limpió una lágrima, sacando risas del castaño rojizo.

\- Jack vendrá a visitarlos y cuidará de la isla. Yo de seguro andaré cerca cuando pase, aunque no creo que nos quedemos mucho tiempo – admitió.

\- ¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre? –

La pregunta llegó como un balde de agua muy fría. Su madre había salido de viaje hace un mes, en busca de aquel macho alfa que había huido de la batalla donde su dragón había sido mucho mejor, ganándose la lealtad y confianza de todos los otros animales de la isla y, seguramente, de cada dragón que quedara vivo.

\- Espero vuelva antes de que sea tarde – soltó un aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, con pesadez sobre sus hombros incluso – Y nada de esto al resto de la isla, Gobber. Seguro se vuelven locos – advirtió serio.

\- De mí no saldrá, jefe – se cuadró el adulto. A su edad, había aprendido a querer, respetar y tratar como tal al hijo de su anterior amigo, entregándole su absoluta confianza.

El joven se marchó con un saludo a la distancia, rumbo al puerto. Subió al lomo de su dragón y fue con rapidez hacia su destino. Desde la altura ya podía ver varios navíos atracando y guardando sus velas. Llegó a tiempo para descender y saludar al jefe de una tribu al este, famosos por traer nuevas especias y alimentos frescos que duraban bastante tiempo.

\- ¡El jefe se ha dignado a aparecer! ¡Waja! – Una risa burlona de un gran y robusto hombre le saludó a su llegada.

\- Jefe Kalgar, no es raro que venga a supervisar nuestros intercambios – Hiccup saludó desde su montura, desmontando para estrecharle la mano.

\- Es el primer día del invierno, normalmente nunca vienes para esta fecha, siempre dicen que tu pierna duele un infierno y que te quedas cobijado entre mantas de pieles de oveja para no sufrir como lo haría un vikingo normal – audaz y mordaz comentario. El castaño no se esperaba que dijeran eso en su propia isla para cubrirlo – Espero no tengamos problemas esta vez – sonrió con algunos dientes menos el gran hombre.

\- Estaré solo un rato – se disculpó de antemano – Tengo algunos asuntos que no pueden esperar mucho tiempo –

\- ¿Una jovencita? – Kalgar alzó una ceja – Si es así, puedes irte desde ya, tu isla necesita un heredero como tú – bromeó el de tez clara y cabellos negros.

\- Yo diría más bien un jovencito… - una tercera voz asustó a Hiccup, reconociéndola en el acto.

\- ¡Jack! – El jinete se dio media vuelta, viendo al guardián volando a unos cuantos metros del suelo.

\- ¿Jack? – El otro jefe preguntó, sin percatarse de la presencia de un tercero con ese nombre.

\- ¡No! Digo, lo siento jefe, estoy delirando – soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Mira que dejarme atrás mientras tú te divertías – el peliblanco le reclamaba, sabiendo que no podrían responderle para no verse como un loco hablándole al aire – Meme hizo de las suyas conmigo anoche, jamás pensé que me obligaría a dormir –

\- Jefe Kalgar, si me disculpa, tengo que irme – Hiccup lazó un manotazo al aire, a vista del jefe visitante – Gobber se encargará de todo – iba sujetando con fuerza algo en su puño, que no podía distinguir el adulto.

En realidad, había tomado con fuerza la capucha del guardián, mientras éste lanzaba palabrotas y maldiciones por ser arrastrado por el aire, aunque le causaba gracia ver nervioso a su pareja.

\- Ya puedes soltarme, Hiccup – Jack rodaba los ojos, siento como su agarre se esfumaba y podía volver a controlar su cuello.

\- Casi me matas de un susto, Jackson Overland Frost – la mirada enojada, su nombre completo, el cual absolutamente nadie, ni los otros guardianes, conocían. Le había entregado su nombre humano y su congelado corazón a Hiccup, quien lo observaba bastante molesto – Ni te imaginas lo asustado que estaba cuando te vi durmiendo – suspiró, dejando de lado su rabia.

\- Yo también. Normalmente Sandman no hace eso. Aunque me mostró algunos sueños basados en ti – sonrió – Al parecer tienes bastantes planes para ambos –

\- N-No sé de qué hablas, Jack – se delató al titubear, sabiendo que eso no pasaría desapercibido para el peliblanco.

\- Bueno, te creeré – la mirada del guardián decía otra cosa muy distinta - ¿Ahora puedo dejar que el invierno llegue? He estado conteniendo un poco el clima para que no te quejes luego –

\- Adelante, ya acabó mi día. Pero que no sea tan fuerte, tengo mercaderes en los puertos y deseo que se vayan antes de que termine el día – el castaño rojizo comenzó a caminar – Vamos, Toothless – invitó a su dragón a caminar con él.

\- Estaré contigo en unos minutos – Jack alzó el vuelo y llegó hasta casi tocar las nubes, agitando su cayado para dar comienzo oficial al invierno en la isla de Berk y alrededor.

Giró y lanzó algunos rayos de hielo hacia el cielo, sopló y sopló para crear su maravilla natural. Su siempre fiel compañero viento le mantenía activo y ayudaba en dejar caer copos de nieve, tormentas y granizos en distintos lugares de esa parte del mundo. Completo su tarea una hora más tarde, dejando ya casi gran parte de las islas colindantes cubiertas de nieve y aguas congeladas, esperando que no causaran problemas mayores a los que pretendía crear. Extrañamente, se sintió cansado de tanta actividad y decidió llegar directo a la casa del jinete dragón.

\- ¡Estoy en casa, Hiccup! – Soltó al abrir la puerta principal, encontrándose con otra persona que no veía hace un tiempo – Señora… Valka – alzó su mano a modo de saludo.

\- Jack Frost – le saludó de vuelta la mujer - ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí! – Siempre enérgica, la mujer le abrazó y frotó el cabello, revolviéndoselo aún más de lo que ya siempre tenía.

\- Creí que tardaría unos dos días más, considerando la distancia a la que estaba – conversó el guardián.

\- ¿Me viste y no pasaste a saludarme? ¡Qué ingrato! – Soltó con falsa indignación.

\- Ni en broma me iba a acercar a esa cosa – Jack hizo una mueca de repudio hacia lo que había visto.

\- ¿Esa cosa? ¿Qué cosa, madre? – El de ojos esmeraldas llegó hasta el salón con dos tazones de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

\- El macho alfa, hijo. Lo encontré – la mujer se giró recibiendo el tazón de su hijo - ¡Juntos podremos criarlo y hacer que la isla lo acepte! – Emocionada, relataba sus planes a futuro, aunque la cara que puso tanto Jack como Hiccup le hicieron dudar de sus propios deseos - ¿Por qué esa cara, hijo? Estaba segura que te encantaría –

\- Es una idea maravillosa, madre – el castaño rojizo entregó el otro tazón a Jack, mientras él se sentaba en un mullido sillón cerca del fuego de la chimenea – Pero me temo que no podré ayudarte – se hundió en el sillón, sin darle la cara a su madre.

Jack se acercó hasta él y le tomó la mano derecha, apretándola con fuerza. Quería transmitirle confianza y que pudiera decirle a su madre la decisión tomada. Intuía que ella no tenía idea, por lo que asumió bien en quedarse en silencio tomando la fuerza del castaño rojizo.

\- Mamá – Hiccup no se giró para hablarle, miraba directamente las lenguas de fuego calentando la chimenea de piedra – ¿Podremos domarlo en menos de dos semanas? – Giró su cabeza.

Los ojos esmeraldas refulgían con el brillo anaranjado del fuego, sin embargo, el destello de sus ojos distaba de ese lugar, carentes de emoción. Simplemente no quería decirlo directamente, su madre era una mujer suficientemente inteligente para entender el significado de esas palabras. Sintió una leve presión sobre sus dedos; Jack quería decirle algo y debía atender a eso.

\- No cumpliré veinte en la isla – soltó en un suspiro – Me auto exiliaré y dejaré la villa a tu cargo, mienta deciden un nuevo jefe – explicó en voz baja.

\- Las reglas de sucesión… - Valka murmuró para sí, hundiéndose en la silla que tomó para sentarse - ¿Te irás con Jack? –

\- Sí… -

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala, tanto para los jóvenes, como para el dragón que miraba a todos de un lado a otro, ladeando su cabeza, de lado a lado.

\- Creo que en dos semanas podremos apaciguarlo lo suficiente, hijo – sonrió levemente la mujer – Les deseo lo mejor, a ambos – se paró y dejó su tazón en el suelo, acercándose a ambos muchachos.

Los abrazó con fuerza, soltando algunas lágrimas y murmurando cálidas palabras que regocijaban tanto al castaño, haciéndolo llorar, como al peliblanco, sintiendo esa calidez que sólo una madre podría lograr. Aunque no lloró, el guardián del invierno sintió su corazón contraerse. Abrazó a su novio, mientras sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas sobre su hombro, gritando lo que su corazón acallaba desde que había dejado de ser un niño y se había convertido en un adulto, jefe de toda una isla y tribu.

\- ¡No quiero! – Exclamó - ¡¿Por qué?! – Exigía - ¡Sólo quiero ser feliz, maldita sea! –

Cuántas explicaciones buscaba, cuántas respuestas deseaba escuchar, cuánto apoyo recibió y todo se esfumaba, por seguir su corazón y a aquel que poseía los ojos más azules que había conocido jamás. Cuántos gritos, cuántas preguntas lanzadas al aire de una silenciosa isla que parecía llorar con cada súplica que lograban oír desde el rugir de una enorme casa, incluyendo los sonidos angustiados de un dragón que podía sentir en carne propia la tristeza de su jinete.

Esa noche, fría y oprimente, guiada por los sentimientos del guardián, terminó con las energías del líder de la aldea, dejándolo dormir con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, y una gran carga en las cabezas de los habitantes de Berk. Nítidos, como el agua del lago más puro conocido, cada corazón sintió la pena de un hombre que los amaba, los cuidaría hasta el fin de sus días, creando ese pensamiento común: Se despedirían de un gran jefe, de una gran guía, del mejor de sus guardianes en la historia vikinga.

Sus lamentos incluso lograron tocar una fibra del Hombre en la Luna, haciendo que éste prefiriera ocultarse tras negras y espesas nubes, sin poder explicarse cómo no había podido reaccionar ante tal petición. Decidió darle espacio y tiempo, cosas que él mismo carecía de control, dejando incluso preocupados a los otros guardianes, que vieron cómo el cielo lloraba, en forma de fugaces estrellas muy frías y lentas.

\- ¿Incluso tú? – Jack miraba desde la ventana de la habitación hacia el cielo, con dirección a donde debía estar la luna. Había dejado a Hiccup descansar en la cama, usando a Toothless como colchón, quien lo envolvía y enroscaba posesivamente, entendiendo que esos dos estaban tan unidos que la tristeza misma traspasada cuerpos y mentes – Espero no se te ocurra alejarme de él, porque ni te imaginas de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer – amenazó sutilmente, sin recibir respuesta, tal acostumbraba a hacer el Hombre en la Luna.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol llegaron en el horizonte, el peliblanco tuvo lo que podría haber sido un déjà vu. Saltó desde la ventana, acompañado de su cayado, hasta donde podría ver con mayor claridad el amancer.

\- ¡Si la Luna no puede protegerlo, te lo pido a ti! – Gritó a todo pulmón, con dirección al naciente sol - ¡Quiero creer que eres mejor que él! ¡Quiero creer en ti! – Exclamó.

No recibió respuesta. El sol comenzaba a elevarse lentamente sobre el cielo. Cuando se disponía a volver, sin embargo, sintió algo que jamás antes había sucedido; sentía el calor del son, en su espalda, tal como si estuvieran dándole un cálido abrazo, sobrecogedor.

 _Gracias por creer en mí._

Aquel susurro en el viento le hizo sentir que había alguien más bondadoso que el Hombre en la Luna. Uno que en verdad le escuchaba.

* * *

 _ **Aclaración:** Kalgar es un personaje inventado. Totalmente mío y basado en un vikingo clásico, rudo y salvaje, aunque cariñoso con aquellos que tiene confianza._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	4. Capítulo 3 - Frío y templado

_¡Buenas, queridos lectores! (También para ellas, solo que tiendo a hablar en masculino)_

 _Bueno. Más de un año sin actualizar. Un año en que me ha pasado de todo, y realmente mi cabeza no estaba en condiciones de escribir nada. Ahora me he dado el tiempo de releer y terminar de escribir este capítulo que tenía a medio terminar. Espero alguien siga leyendo por este fandom, y si es así, que le de una oportunidad a esta historia._

 _No tengo mucho más que agregar. Solo espero sus comentarios, sean cuales sean._

* * *

Tardó algunos días en recuperarse. Hiccup solía ser una persona fuerte, pero todas las emociones que sintió en sólo una noche fueron suficientes para dejarlo en cama durante tres días. Toothless lo acompañó el máximo posible, mientras Jack iba y venía, divirtiendo a los niños, cuidando de su pequeño.

Al cuarto día decidió cumplir su rol. Hizo una promesa, y sería entrenar al macho alfa que su madre con tanto esfuerzo había llevado a las cercanías de Berk. Una semana de intenso trabajo les dio resultados muy fructíferos, logrando importantes avances, tanto en entender como en ser entendidos. Iban y venían, en completo secreto para los habitantes de la isla, quienes prefirieron no preguntar, concentrarse en lo que preparaban en hermetismo. El guardián del invierno lo intuía, trataba y trataba de obtener información, mas el orgullo y lealtad de esos vikingos lograba superarle, sin conseguir dato alguno. Decidió darse por vencido cuando llevaban dos semanas de entrenamiento con el gran dragón.

Toothless era parte esencial en los resultados. Lograba controlar y mantener tranquilo al macho alfa, al punto que solo estaba cerca, vigilando y alerta, sin intervenir. Su jinete era realmente hábil y reconocía las habilidades innatas de ambos, tanto madre como hijo. Aunque le hacía sentir celos, sabía que no duraría para siempre, su corazón estaba conectado sin quererlo al del castaño rojizo, sabiendo que jamás le cambiaría por otro dragón.

Cuando finalmente lograron _domarlo_ y hacerlo más amistoso, Valka subió al lomo del macho alfa y Toothless llevaba a Hiccup, volando muy lento, hasta llegar al territorio natural de la isla. Rodearon en no más de dos horas el océano frío y casi congelado, hasta llegar a la zona central. Los habitantes corrieron, asustados de ver nuevamente a quien casi causa la destrucción de sus vidas, pero se sorprendieron al ver a la madre de su líder montándolo con una sonrisa, y al joven líder tratando de calmarlos. Jack estaba totalmente atento a cada movimiento, porque de ser necesario congelaría cada partícula de ese enorme animal con tal de salvaguardar la vida de todos, especialmente la de su nueva familia, su novio, y la mascota dragón, aunque le costara admitirlo.

El plazo límite se cumplía. Quedaba sólo un día para el cumpleaños de Hiccup. Sus cosas estaban alistadas en lo que parecía una cómoda mochila de cuero, no muy grande, con cosas muy precisas, algo de ropa y alimentos para sobrevivir al menos una semana.

\- Hiccup – Astrid le llamaba, entrando a la enorme casa, específicamente a la habitación del jefe. Era de las pocas personas que podía entrar sin tocar.

\- Astrid – mencionó, a modo de saludo.

Era de noche. Quedaban algunas horas antes de que fuera el cambio de día, la luna se alzaba casi en lo más alto. En cierto modo, estaba expectante de lo que iba a suceder.

\- ¿Sabes? – Ella comenzó a hablar, caminando sin rumbo aparente – Todos en la isla esperamos poder celebrar tu cumpleaños, tus veinte – relató, admirando algunos adornos de la habitación.

\- Astrid, yo… - su tono de voz era suave, compungido, pero fue interrumpido por un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Lo sabemos – cerró sus ojos lentamente – Hoy te marchas. Y no te volveremos a ver – se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó, confundido. Solo Jack, su madre, Gobber y dos ancianos del pueblo lo sabían.

\- Esa noche un silencio invadió Berk – ella comenzó a contar lo que parecía una historia – cada aldeano, sin imaginarlo, guardó silencio. Creímos volvernos locos, pero cada grito era claro. Cada pregunta, cada explicación que _exigías_ – se mordió el labio y tomó un respiro, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas del muchacho. La misma noche que había llorado, maldecido y gritado sus sentimientos.

\- Algunos lloramos. Otros golpeamos murallas – siguió contando, sin darle la cara a su amigo – Lamentablemente, aunque cambiáramos nuestras tradiciones, tu decisión, y tu corazón, le pertenecen a ese guardián – Astrid se giró lentamente, con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos – Tu felicidad es nuestra felicidad, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, Hiccup – se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas. Se acercó y abrazó con fuerza al castaño – Es por eso que nos despediremos como corresponde – sonrió, arrastrándole hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

Tras ella, Jack le esperaba con su cayado, vistiendo diferente a como habitualmente hacía. Estaba en lo que parecía un traje típico de los vikingos, más formal. Una camisa de algodón azul bajo una chaqueta delgada de cuero negro curtido. Unos pantalones azules muy oscuros, a juego con la camisa, resaltaba los ojos del guardián. Sus pies descalzos como siempre, y una sonrisa hermosa adornando sus labios, al punto de encantar nuevamente al líder de Berk. Algo extraño en todo ese atuendo colgaba de la oreja derecha del peliblanco, un pendiente que le pidieron usar esa noche, sin motivo aparente. Una pendiente de roca azul brillante.

\- La verdad es que para mí esto también es una sorpresa – admitió un tanto apenado por su forma de vestir – Simplemente me pidieron vestir _así_ –

\- Astrid, esto es… - Hiccup lo sabía. No podía creer que su aldea lo haya organizado.

\- Así es – afirmó, sin darle más información al de cabellos blancos - ¿Esperarías un poco, Jack? Hiccup debe cambiarse –

\- Lo esperaré toda la eternidad – bromeó.

Astrid volvió a cerrar la puerta, esta vez por fuera. Se encargaría de mantener en ese lugar al guardián. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, el castaño rojizo iba vestido con una camisa verde musgo, unos pantalones café oscuro y una gruesa chaqueta de cuero, con piel natural de zorro blanco. El atuendo era sencillo, pero resaltaba muchas cualidades del jinete, entre ellos, sus ojos esmeraldas y su delgada pero tonificada figura. También portaba un pendiente, de plata con centro de roca roja fuego.

\- Ahora, vamos – la chicha arrastró a ambos escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de la enorme casa – Los acompañaré hasta aquí, los veo luego – abrazó a ambos, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Se alejó y salió por una puerta lateral que daba a otro sector del pueblo.

\- ¿De qué trata todo esto, Hiccup? – Jack no podía con sus nervios. Si pudiera sudar, seguro su mano se resbalaría de la del castaño.

El castaño decidió no responder. En cambio, le miró con ternura y sonrió, en el fondo agradeciendo por todo lo que significaría abrir esa puerta. Tomó con fuerza la mano de Jack y con la otra abrió la puerta hacia afuera.

Un camino iluminado por faroles con fuego, cada habitante de la isla estaba apostado a los costados, dejando un camino para ambos, que continuaba un recorrido hasta la playa. Los dragones volaban en el cielo, soportando el frío y algunos copos de nieve que caían esporádicamente. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, mientras cada aldeano hacía una reverencia al pasar, discreta, en silencio. A la mitad del camino estaba Toothless, esperando paciente a su jinete. Le acariciaron la cabeza, todo en silencio, solo el aleteo de los dragones se escuchaba en el aire. Cada persona vestía un atuendo muy particular, con colores llamativos, o apagados, pero manteniendo esa línea formal. Siguieron su camino, esta vez con el guardaespaldas alado y oscuro como la noche misma. La luna iluminaba en la parte más alta, además de cada farol encendido, cada antorcha que les guiaba.

Al final del camino, cerca de unas antiguas ruinas de piedras grandes y pulidas, Valka esperaba con su atuendo blanco. Dos ancianos a sus costados y, casi un peldaño más abajo, Gobber. Esperaban la llegada de ambos.

Conforme iban llegando, la gente se movía, cerrando el camino, otros subiendo escaleras para ver desde la altura. Nadie estaba dispuesto a perderse detalle alguno de lo que iba a suceder. Cuando llegaron frente a lo que parecía el final del camino, el enorme macho alfa custodiaba gran parte de la costa.

\- Madre, concejo – Hiccup se hincó levemente. Jack imitó sus movimientos – He aquí para cumplir con nuestra tradición – alzó la cabeza, sosteniendo su peso en una pierna. Cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho, mientras con el otro seguía firmemente sosteniendo al de cabellos blancos.

\- _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_ – la mujer alzó la voz, tratando de que todos le escucharan – Estás frente al altar de nuestros antepasados, los dioses observan y la luna es nuestro testigo – recitó muy calmada - ¿Has contado a tu acompañante sobre esta importante ceremonia? – Preguntó.

\- No lo he hecho, madre – Hiccup se puso de pie, girando en noventa grados para quedar frente a frente con el guardián – Jack, esta es la ceremonia donde el líder de la aldea de Berk cumple sus veinte años, y elige a quien será su acompañante por el resto de la vida – relató, tratando de que su voz no se apagara.

\- Espera – el peliblanco se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar - ¿Yo? Digo, se supone que deberías elegir a una mujer para esto – advirtió un tanto asustado. En sus ojos se veía la duda, el miedo. A su alrededor el aire se enfrió tan rápido como el temor a que su corazón se rompiera, al punto de que los más cercanos sintieron esa presión y cambio de temperatura.

\- No, Jack – Hiccup negó suavemente con la cabeza – Te dieron esa ropa, y _especialmente_ ese pendiente, porque _tú eres mi elección_ – sus ojos esmeraldas clavaron la mirada en los zafiros del guardián - ¿Me honrarías, esta noche, en ser mi prometido, _mi pareja_ por el resto de mi vida? –

El guardián estaba realmente sorprendido con esas palabras, pero no tenía duda en lo que iba a responder – Por el resto de nuestras vidas – afirmó el hombre de los hielos eternos – Antes, permíteme un segundo – Jack apuntó su cayado hacia la luna - ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Más te vale _no interferir_! – soltó en un grito bastante audible para todos los habitantes.

\- No lo hará, Jack – una voz bastante conocida para el peliblanco le hizo girarse abruptamente hacia su espalda. Ahí estaba North, los otros guardianes estaban también presentes – Él nos avisó, nos dijo que debíamos estar contigo –el robusto y corpulento hombre vestía un traje rojo largo, sin sus típicos sables a la cintura, pero imponente como solía serlo.

Tras él, Bunny, Sandman y Tooth le saludaban con la mano, en silencio.

\- Y ahora que estamos todos reunidos - Valka volvía a iniciar la ceremonia – _Jackson Overland Frost_ , espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión – le llamó por su nombre completo, sorprendiéndole. North le guiñó un ojo, cómplice – ¿Tomas por pareja y acompañante a Hiccup, durante el resto de tu vida? –

\- Por toda la eternidad – respondió seguro.

\- ¿Y tú, Hiccup, aceptas los sentimientos de Jack para ser su pareja y acompañante, por el resto de tu vida? –

\- Hasta el fin de mis días, y más allá, toda la eternidad –afirmó, con voz firme y ronca.

\- Por la presente, entonces, uno sus vidas en un lazo de armonía, completa igualdad y sentimientos compartidos – la mujer se acercó hacia la pareja, con una venda, envolviendo sus manos con la tela blanca, terminando en un nudo no muy apretado – ¡Larga vida al jefe de Berk, y a su acompañante Jack Frost! – Exclamó hacia el pueblo, quienes rugieron al unísono.

\- ¡Larga vida a ambos! –

Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Jack no pudo evitar besarlo con fuerza, sin importarle que le vieran en un momento tan íntimo, incluso recibiendo aplausos y vítores de fondo. Simplemente quería a ese jefe, jinete, domador, entrenador y secuestrador de su corazón. Iba a protegerlo sin importar cómo. Separó sus labios del otro, mientras ambos sonreían y chocaban sus frentes, riendo y contagiando su alegría al resto.

El cielo se llenó de flamas de dragón explotando unas con otras. Potentes luces iluminaron los cielos por algunos minutos, mientras la pareja recibía felicitaciones de algunos aldeanos que se acercaron, sus amigos.

\- ¡Felicidades, Jack! – La tierna hada de los dientes se abalanzó sobre el peliblanco en un efusivo abrazo, junto con varias haditas que revoloteaban alrededor.

\- Gracias, Tooth – agradeció, tratando de separarla de él, nunca había sido de mucha piel.

\- Felicidades, copito de nieve – el conejo se acercó para estrecharle la mano – Nunca creí que te vería comprometido – bromeó.

\- Ni yo, canguro – respondió mordaz, sonriendo de lado, apretando con fuerza la pata del conejo gigante – Pero es imposible resistirse a los encantos y sensualidad de Hiccup –

\- ¡Jack! – El castaño se sonrojó por el comentario que lanzó su pareja frente a los invitados.

Las risas abundaron por la situación. Pero en el fondo, todo era una forma de hacer olvidar a Hiccup que esa misma madrugada tomaría rumbo al mundo, dejando para siempre la isla que había permitido su compromiso con el guardián del invierno. Era una sensación de placebo, amainando el dolor que sentiría al alejarse.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros, Hiccup? – Su madre tomó la palabra, silenciando poco a poco las risas y tornando rostros alegres a serios y expectantes.

\- Sí, madre – asintió con fuerza. Se acercó hasta su dragón y acarició la cabeza. Toothless soltó una especie de ronroneo y dejó que su jinete se acomodara en su lomo. Alzó el vuelo a unos metros de altura, donde todos podrían verlo - ¡Muchas gracias a todos por esto! – Exclamó – Como saben, esta ceremonia es de alegría y tristezas, porque he de dejar esta isla conforme a las tradiciones centenarias de Berk. Jamás olvidaré todo lo que han hecho por mí, ni menos olvidaré las experiencias que vivimos como aldea – se dio unos segundos para verlos a todos y todas, con las caras acongojadas - ¡Hoy proclamo a Valka, mi madre, como la siguiente líder, hasta que la aldea encuentre a un digno sucesor! – Notificó con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

\- Tranquilo – Jack alzó el vuelo para estar junto a él y tomar su mano. La apretó con fuerza y pidió silencioso la palabra. Su pareja entendió, y dejó que se pusiera al frente - ¡Desde hoy, y por la eternidad, esta isla estará bajo mi cuidado! – Alzó su voz, resonando por todo el lugar – Como guardián… No. Como la pareja de Hiccup, que la protección de este guardián les acompañe para siempre – Hizo una reverencia en el aire, hacia todos los habitantes del lugar.

Una gran exclamación de parte de todos respondía a sus palabras, con sonrisas y lágrimas en sus ojos. Astrid se acercó con la mochila que llevaría Hiccup, además de un bolso con cosas útiles que daría al guardián del invierno. Ambos vieron a la mujer con sus cosas y sabían que el momento había llegado.

\- En el interior hay algunos regalos que dejamos para ambos – la rubia mujer apenas podía contener las lágrimas, su voz se deterioraba con cada palabra – Me hubiese encantado que tuvieran una fiesta, pero… - ahogó un sollozo, mientras de sus mejillas caían las primeras lágrimas - ¡Pero no soy capaz de aceptarlo! – Rompió en un grito desgarrador.

Tanto Hiccup como Jack se acercaron y la abrazaron, escondiendo sus cabezas en los hombros de la chica, acariciando los cabellos rubios amarrados en su usual coleta. Le regalaron un tierno beso en las mejillas, cada uno, imprimiendo sus sentimientos de agradecimiento por igual en un tierno y sencillo gesto.

\- Muchas gracias, Astrid –

\- Gracias por todo, Astrid –

Ambos le agradecieron con una sonrisa radiante, separándose de ella. Tomaron cada uno un bolso; Hiccup montó nuevamente sobre Toothless, Jack alzó el vuelo con su cayado en una mano y el bolso cruzado, descansando en el lado izquierdo de su cadera.

\- Que tengan buen viaje, a donde sea que lleguen en sus aventuras – Valka se acercó hasta su hijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo – El niño ha madurado y se ha convertido en todo un hombre. Tu padre está orgulloso de ti, hijo. Estoy segura de ello – sonrió cálida, comprensiva, amorosa – Cuida mucho de él, y tráelo cuando sepas que es necesario – se dirigió al guardián.

Los jóvenes asintieron y esbozaron una sonrisa en sus labios. Preferían no hablar, de lo contrario su voz les traicionaría y no quería llorar más frente a todos.

\- Jack, te veremos dentro de un año en el polo norte – North daba algunas indicaciones – No descuides tus labores – recordó, como un padre aprensivo.

Un gesto despreocupado con la mano le dio a entender que el peliblanco le había escuchado. Con un suave susurro, el viento comenzó a soplar bajo sus pies y entre las alas del _Night Shadow_. Se alejaron del suelo y la isla, observando a cada uno de los habitantes. El viento sopló con un poco más de fuerza, indicando el momento de alejarse a toda velocidad.

Dispuestos a dar la vuelta y comenzar el viaje, vieron como varios habitantes subían a sus dragones y alzaban el vuelo. Los amigos de Hiccup, incluso su madre, parecían dispuestos a seguirles.

Jack sabía que aquello no podía ser. Estaba más allá de las capacidades de cualquier dragón, incluso Toothless tendría problemas, por lo mismo él sería el guía hasta salir del territorio aislado donde se encontraba Berk y sus alrededores congelados.

Agitó su cayado, generó una espesa neblina de hielo y una breve tormenta que ahuyentaría a los dragones. Susurró ininteligible al viento, mientras se acercaba hasta el dragón y su jinete, sabiendo que no resistirían las ganas de dejar a sus seres queridos. Tomó con fuerza la montura lateral de Toothless y, con fuerza e impulso, los arrastró fuera de la tormenta que había creado para alejar a los aldeanos.

\- ¡Los quiero a todos! _¡Nunca lo olviden!_ – Gritó a todo pulmón, entre lágrimas, el castaño se despedía alejándose a toda velocidad.

El guardián mantuvo la velocidad por cerca de dos horas, asegurándose de que no podrían seguirles ni alcanzarles. Recién ahí se permitió soltar la montura del dragón y disminuir la velocidad, descendiendo a una isla que sabía estaba inhabitado, siendo seguido por su pareja.

\- Aquí podremos descansar esta noche. Mañana recorreremos una distancia aún más grande, repongan energías suficientes – explicó el peliblanco, dejando el bolso sobre una roca cubierta de una fina capa de nieve.

\- Iré a pescar algo para Toothless – el menor de los dos se quitaba la mochila en su espalda e iba a abrirla, cuando la suave mano blanca del guardián le detuvo.

\- Yo me encargo. No podrás pescar nada en este lugar, hay que sumergirse algunos varios metros para sacar algo – argumentó – Necesitas descansar. Intenta preparar una fogata para que mantengas el calor –pidió con un tono amoroso.

\- Vale, no te distraigas ni te demores mucho. Me preocuparé – advirtió el menor, sonriendo, olvidando un poco su pena.

\- Ni que fuera a ahogarme – se burló.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte quién fue el que cayó al lago congelado? – Alzó una ceja con cara de capitán obvio.

\- Ya lo sé – suspiró resignado el otro – Nunca lo olvidarás, ¿Cierto? – Se alejó algunos pasos, sin estar molesto ni por cerca, dado que él mismo había decidido contarle lo que recordaba de su propia muerte.

\- A veces quisiera también caer a un lago. Quizás tenga la suerte de conseguir más tiempo contigo… - murmuró, mientras juntaba algunas ramas para que Toothless le prendiera fuego.

Al cabo de una media hora, el guardián volvió con varios peces, dejando una buena porción para el dragón y otros más para ellos. Hiccup yacía dormido entre algunas mantas que había sacado de su bolso, con surcos de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

El cansancio del viaje y las emociones, sumado a que quedaban pocas horas de noche, hizo que sus párpados descansaran y su mente le desconectara de la realidad, llevándole a un profundo sueño.

Jack prefirió dejar los peces al fuego para cuando despertaran pudieran comer algo. Aun quedaba más de un día de viaje para mostrarle el resto del mundo a su ahora marido, y al fiel dragón que les acompañaba.


End file.
